NoTiYaShA
by rulo
Summary: advertencia:esta historia contiene a los personajes de inuyasha con nombres ridiculos,si no te gusta ver a tus personajes favoritos siendo ridiculizados no leas esto n:si les gusta por favor manda reviews,es nuestra primera historia


Los personajes de Inuyasha no nos pertenecen (desgraciadamente)le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Como este es nuestro primer fanfic esperemos que les guste.

**Inuyasha**: Feh! Ni les va a gustar, te va a salir de la patada ya lo veras.

**Rae**: Me encanta tus pensamientos tan positivos que tienes ¬¬U.

**Rulo**: Sí, estas igual que Rae cuando íbamos hacer la exposición de Dibujo Técnico (tecnología de secundaria), hasta se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared

**Rae**: HAY SIERTOS DETALLES QUE NO DEBES MECIONAR (lo pellizco XD) Bueno aquí va la historia.

**NoTiYaShA **

El mundo he de cambiar

Para ir a un futuro ideal

En donde no reine el mal

Lo haré con decisión

Un mundo lleno de esplendor es mi ilusión

Con temor...(bueno, ya se saben el resto -)

(música de noticiero y los adelantos que va haber en el noticiero + los comerciales)

(en los vestidores)

**Inuyasha**: Oye Rulo, me queda muy aguado el moño de la corbata ¿como me lo aprieto?.

**Rulo**: Solo has esto (hace como si estuviera apretándose la corbata) así se aprieta una corbata

**Inuyasha**: Ah..bueno( se aprieta la corbata, pero x la fuerza q el tiene, el muy inteligente se ahorca) aaaaayyyuudddaa...(todo morado de la cara)

**Rulo**: RAE! TRAEME LES TIJERAS

**Rae**: ( Le da unas tijeras para cortar el césped)Ten, agarralo.(las toma) Hola mi nombre es Rae y se preguntaran ¿porque estamos haciendo un noticiero?(atrás se oye a Rulo diciéndole a Inuyasha que "no va a sentir nada" y a un Inuyasha gritando que "no x favor" y se oye que le corta con las tijeras la corbata pero...) Bueno les explicare con la magia de la retrospectiva...

**Inuyasha**: Noooooooooooooo!

**Rulo**: Pero ya te hacia falta un corte de cabello.

**Inuyasha: **¿CÓMO PUDISTES HACERME ESTO? NOOOOOOO **T-T**

**Rulo: **Ay, supéralo bebezote.

**Rae:** **-U**...porque hicimos el noticiero.

Flashback:

Todo empezó (N: Rae explica) cuando el pinché viejo de español (pervertido) nos encargo hacer un noticiero de cualquier tipo, le dije a Rulo y a Marcela que si hacíamos el noticiero nosotros tres y ellos aceptaron. Bueno paso un mes blah, blah y + blah bueno al mero final a solo 1 día de entregarlo le pedimos ayuda a Inuyasha:

**Inuyasha:** No!

**Rae: **(hincada suplicando)xfa! Inuyasha bonito. _´tas bien bueno, Inuyasha y también eres bien cuero TE AMO._

**Rulo: **(hincado suplicando)si xfa, tenemos que entregar el noticiero para mañana

**Inuyasha: **Ya les dije que NO!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha vamos a ayudarles, no nos cuesta nada

**Rae: **Ándale Inuyasha, tienes que hacer tu buena acción del día

**Inuyasha: **Feh!esta bien, los ayudare

**Rae, Rulo & Marcela:** Yay! -

**Inuyasha:** Solo quiero saber ¿Desde cuando les encargaron ese trabajo?

**Rae:** jejejejeje... hace un mes

**Inuyasha:** QUE? HACE UN MES, ¿QUÉ ESTAN LOCOS? Como se les ocurre hacerlo a ultima hora.

**Rulo:** Que importa, lo importante es que vamos a hacer ese noticiero no?

**Inuyasha: **(suspiro)

Fin del Flashback:

**Rae: **Y eso fue lo que paso.(dirigiéndose a lo demás) Vamos gente muévanse tenemos 5 min. Para empezar el noticiero

**Inuyasha: **¿Ccomo quieres que salga con esto? (se señala el pelo)

**Rae: **Pues como Dios te dio a entender

**Inuyasha: **Bueno...tan siquiera préstenme una gorra

**Rulo:** Ten (le da una gorra de los teletubies)

**Inuyasha:** No puede ponerme esta cosa, se me ve como si fuera _Gay_

**Rae:** NO METAS A SERGIO EN ESTO (N: es un amigo, que parece pero no es, _creo_ XD) además no tenemos mucho tiempo, Marcela no es muy buena para echar rollo y no tenemos mucha pila así que NO TE QUEJES!

(en el noticiero)

**Rae:** De acuerdo, lo empezaremos en 3,2,1 ACCIÓN!

**Inuyasha:** Buenas tardes, este es el "Noticiero de la risa donde curamos cualquier prisa" mi nombre es..._no le entiendo a la letra _(dirigiéndose a Rae) ¡oye que dice aquí!

(caída al estilo anime)

**Kagome:** (voz baja) Inuyasha, hay dice Pancracio

**Inuyasha:** Perdonen mi interrupción ( a lo lejos se oye una voz que dice: "no seas mamon") (entre dientes) mi nombre es Pancracio y mi compañera que tengo aquí se llama Achuchitalabolciaron. ¿Como esta compañera?

**Kagome:** Muy bien, compañero. Comenzando con las noticias, en Alfonso Reyes (N: Avenida en Nuevo León, México) atropellaron a un perro y eso no es todo además le salió sangre (a lo lejos se oye un "oohh!") (entre dientes y voz baja) ya quisiera que fuera Kikyo.

**Inuyasha:** En otras noticias...

CoNtInUaRa...


End file.
